nonstopwrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
NSW SurvivorSeries 2019
NSW Survivor Series 2019 from NSW is a Professional wrestling E-FED show which is classed as a PPV where RAW, Smackdown live and Rage superstars will battle it out, the event is taken place at the Moda Center, which is in Portland, OR. Kick Off Summary The Survivor Series Kickoff show would have two fantastic matches on it to get the fans prepared for the main show. The first of the two matches would be for the Raw Tag Team Titles as One Sec would look to dethrone High Octane but controversy would strike as though One Sec did win it was via count out meaning that the titles would remain with High Octane. The second match would be for the United States Championship as John Woods would look to defeat Matt Rhoads and become champion but it would be Matt Rhoads who would win to retain the US Title. Watch the Kickoff Show now to get yourselves ready for a fantastic Main Show. Main Show Summary Survivor Series would be a huge show for NSW, filled with amazing matches from start to finish and the first match to kick things off would be for the SmackDown Women's Championship as Alex Vader would be defending her title against Sasha Banks and despite Vader having no momentum heading towards Survivor Series she would be able to win the match and retain her championship. The next match on the card would be to crown the first Rage World Champion as Cody Hagen would take on Fraizer and it would be a shocking moment where Cody Hagen would be able to quickly piledrive Fraizer off the ring apron and through a table to become the first Rage World Champion. The third match on the card for Survivor Series would be for the Rage Women's Champion as Rita Viper would be defending her title inside a steel cage against former friend turned bitter enemy Ember Moon and it would be Rita Viper who would be the one to pick up the win and retain her title. Following that the next match on the card would see four representatives from Raw being Cory Sabin, Damien Valentine, Finch Peewee and Jess Oaklund III taking on four representatives from SmackDown being Thomas End, Willy Street, AJZ and Gilberto El Rey in an 8 man team ladder match and it would be Team Raw who would be able to pick up the huge victory. The next match on the card for Survivor Series would be another huge one and would be for the World Heavyweight Championship as Simon Kether looked to dethrone Georgie Mack and it would be a huge moment for Simon Kether as he would be able to pick up the win and become the new World Heavyweight Champion. The next match on the card would be for the Raw Women's Championship and would see Alexa Bliss challenging Katie Bisping and it would be a back and forth battle between the two that would ultimately see Katie Bisping emerge victorious and still Raw Women's Champion. The next match would be a real grudge match as it would see the team of Xtreme and Zadlan taking on the team of Jay Mercer and Big Bad Brody Lee and to many people's shock it would be Mercer and Lee who would win but by count out. Finally came the main event and it would be for the NSW Championship as Woken Littlewood would be challenging King Oliver Bisping for the championship and it would be a gruelling back and forth contest that would in the end see Bisping emerge victorious and still as the NSW Champion. Watch Survivor Series now to watch a crazy and amazing night of action from the superstars of NSW. Matchcard & Results *Click Order to see in which the order the matches will be held (subject to change). *© – refers to the champion(s) heading into the match Other on-screen talent Also see External links *NSW on Twitch